baby, i'm amazed by you
by crazyaboutthem
Summary: "He works setting up lights on this show called Dance! He always sees this girl that comes as an extra with her friend. She is totally his type." AU, Finncentric. Hope you guys like it!


**A/N: So this is my first story and it's a one-shot. It's completely AU and I hope you guys like it. :) Reviews are love :)**

i.

He works setting up lights on this show called Dance! He always sees this girl that comes as an extra with her friend, and yeah, they are really pretty and all, but just not his type, but still he notices them. Then this one day, the girl comes with a different friend, and this one, she is totally his type. She is short, with black hair and he realizes she has this big, brown eyes. She's gorgeous.

He asks Will, who's in charge of hiring the extras, this girl's name. Rachel. That's her name. Will also tells him she is this really nice, perky girl, who's always smiling and singing, and just happy. But still, he thinks he will never have his chance you know? I mean he's a total loser, and she just shines every time she comes to the set. So he never talks to her, just admires her from afar.

So that's just his routine. He wakes up in the morning, showers, breakfast, goes to the set, and just waits for her to show up. Sometimes, she doesn't show up. Her friend (whose name he comes to know is Santana) comes alone, and those days are like, the slowest days. But they're not too many, so he's good.

ii.

About a month has passed and he still hasn't raised the courage to just talk to her. Sometimes he feels like a stalker, it's just weird. So this day, he just works up the courage, but then chickens out, cause she's like, singing to her friend (something she does a lot), so he just decides he could ask Will her Facebook, apparently they were kind of friends. So he does. Rachel Berry. That's her Facebook name. As soon as he gets off work, he goes home, and logs on to add her, even though he just knows he's never going to actually talk to her, but who knows? Maybe she will. He hopes that.

So it actually happens. This random day, a couple of weeks later he adds her, she talks to him. She asks him if he's the one who works with the lights in Dance!, and he is, so he tells her that. So they start talking more often, and soon it's every day. But they never talk on set. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't tell her any of that of course.

iii.

So, she's kind of in love, with another guy. _Jesse_. Who's a total dick, if he can say so himself. He just, totally uses her, and he doesn't appreciate her, and it makes him really mad, because he would never do that to her. She's just so awesome, and he kind of hurts for her, and for himself, because she starts to ask him for advice, and he just starts telling her, really subtle, that maybe she should just leave him.

But then he comes to know, that even though she leaves him, she's still going to see him, because now she's kind of best friends with the dude's sister, and she talks about her, and how much she appreciates her, and he knows he's just never going to end that friendship.

iv.

So one day, he's just waiting for the actors to finish a scene in which he isn't needed, when she comes with Santana and a new friend, (he then comes to know it's the dude's sister, Quinn), and sits on a bench near him. They're wrapped up in blankets, because it's like really cold. She looks at him and actually talks to him.

"It's really cold today, isn't it?", she says.

At first he thinks she's talking to her friend, but she's looking at him. So he tries to say something, but the fact that she's looking at him with those big, brown eyes is super distracting. Then he realizes that he's just standing there, not saying anything, and she's still waiting for an answer.

"At least you have a blanket", he mumbles out. At first he thinks she's gonna think he was being rude or something, but she laughs. And she stands up, and walks to him, and they start talking again. And she's just super pretty, and funny, and her laugh is his new favorite thing. He would pay to hear it. He knows he will eventually, because she's told him that she wants to be on Broadway someday, and he knows that she will, because, have you heard her sing? And, you know, actors on Broadway plays do laugh, right?

v.

A couple of weeks later, he goes to see his brother's play at NYADA, and he's like sleeping through it, because it's just not really his thing, but Kurt was super nervous, and he loved his brother, and he would do anything for him, even if it is sitting through a two-hour musical trying not to nod off every five minutes. But then, he hears her. Her voice. And she comes out on stage singing, and suddenly he's wide awake. She is just breathtaking. Her voice is as perfect as ever. And he's feeling a bit mad at Kurt, because, why didn't he tell him that Rachel was going to be on this play too? Hell, why didn't he tell him they were going to the same school?

When the play's over, and standing ovations are done, he goes over to Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Rachel?", he asks Kurt.

"Well, thanks Finn. I'm glad you enjoyed the play", Kurt answers.

"Sorry. You were great Kurt, really, as always.", he says, a bit more calmed, because he loves Kurt, and he should know that he's just awesome.

"Thanks Finn", Kurt replies, smiling at him. "And I didn't think you'd be interested in Rachel Berry. She's not exactly my friend. Why the sudden interest?"

"Um, nothing. I just work with her at Dance!, that's all", Finn mumbles, because if Kurt ever found out his feeling for Rachel, he'd never hear the end of it.

Thankfully, Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, appears and soon he's forgotten all about Finn and Rachel, and runs off to him, hugging him, super excited. It's nice seeing him happy.

vi.

Talks with Rachel have become part of his routine. They talk at work, when she shows up, sometime she doesn't. She has college, and exams, so… But he's still just trying to figure out what exactly to do, so he works, and still tries to figure out. He knows he wants to do something related to film, but he doesn't know particularly what, so he got this job to just get the whole atmosphere for when he's ready. So far, he's liked camera and directing.

So, he talks to Rachel every day at work, and at night, when they both log on, so that she can tell him how her day at NYADA was. Things have been pretty messy with her and Jesse, and he thinks that soon it'll all be over. Or at least, he hopes.

This one day, she tells him she doesn't know what to do on summer holidays. He proposes going back home (she's from Lima, Ohio), to visit her family, and she says she would like that, but what if people start to ask her why she hasn't made it yet? She's scared. So he tells her that she should just tell them that right now she's just focusing on getting perfect grades to impress casting directors later in life. She calls him a genius for this. He feels like the man. After his advice, she tags him on her status update which says "Going home to Lima to visit the family Thank you Finn Hudson". He thinks maybe she's like hitting on him, but she doesn't sound like that kind of person, so he shrugs it off, presses the "Like" button, and comments "Anytime "

vii.

When she comes back from her holiday she tells him that she's done with Jesse. She's sick of being treated like crap, she's sick of being used, and she's just starting to believe that no one cares about her. When she tells him this, he hugs her and tells her he does care about her. She nods and hugs him back while murmuring a soft "thank you".

He asks what's gonna happen to her friendship with Quinn. She says that she isn't going to change that. They're kind of best friends. Even Quinn, who's Jesse's sister, has always told her that she deserves better and should just leave him. After she tells him this, he starts to really like Quinn.

So about a month later of nothing but talks at work, and phone calls, and millions of texts, and Facebook messages, she tells him that they should hang out, outside work.

"You mean like a date", he asks, a bit dumbfounded, because that should be totally his question to ask, right?

She looks at her shoes. "Maybe". And then she just walks away to where Quinn is, because they're leaving and Quinn's been waiting for her to say goodbye to him.

About a half hour later he sends her a text. "I'll pick you up at six "

She never answers, so he isn't sure he should go to her apartment, because what is she backed out and doesn't wanna go? But he still showers, and dresses up, and gets on his truck and goes to her apartment. He pulls over at her building door at 6:05 and there she is. She's just standing there, waiting for him.

When she recognizes his truck, she smiles at him and walks over to him. He opens the door for her from the inside and she hops up. She kisses him on cheek and says hello and soon she's talking about her day at NYADA and how her dance teacher totally hates her, and always makes her dance hip-hop or something else that's not ballet, and that's what she likes, so why not let her prove that she's good at it.

He listens until they pull over at this restaurant Kurt recommended. Sardi's. He also recommended he should bring a checkbook. He was right. Though it is totally worth it.

After dinner they go for a walk at Central Park. Hesitantly, he grabs her hand. She doesn't take it away, and he sees that she's smiling a bit. They keep talking until they reach a bridge and she stops to look at the river. He just looks at her. She turns to look at him and right then he kisses her. She seems kind of surprised at first, but totally returns the kiss. When he steps away she's smiling. He pecks her lips one more time and they keep walking. He drops her at her house and then he leaves, happy.

viii.

Four months go by, and Rachel and him are still going strong. They love each other, like completely head over heels for each other, and she seems happy, and totally over Jesse. Though sometimes he worries, specially when she says she's going over to Quinn's, because she lives with him. He tells her this, and she just tells him that he doesn't have to worry about anything, because now she has the relationship she has wanted with Jesse ever since she met Finn, they're friends.

One night the four of them go out, because Quinn and Jesse are the kind of siblings that are also like best friends, kind of like him and Kurt, so the four of them go out. And it's really fun. And Jesse seems like he really has changed, and he's funny, but he can't help but be a little angry with him, because he will never get Rachel's crying face out of his mind. And Quinn's super funny as well, and they all get along really well, so they start doing this weekly. So Friday night, is their night. They go to dinner, or a club, or they hang out at someone's place. And soon Santana, Kurt and Blaine start to join them. And then a few friends from set, like Brittany, Sarah, Tina and Mercedes, who are also extras, and Mike, Sam, Puck and Artie, who work with him. And soon it's like they are all dating. Sam and Quinn. Brittany and Santana (which is totally cool with everyone, a bit surprised at first because Santana was like Puck but a woman, and suddenly she's with Brittany, but they're all happy for them), Mike and Tina, Jesse and Sarah. And it's awesome. It becomes date night with friends.

ix.

Another month goes by, and Rachel, Quinn and Santana are all living together, because Jesse moved in with Sarah. Bit rushed, but, they're in love, so, it's cool. And that month he asks Rachel if she wants to move in with him. She's a bit insecure at first, because what they get tires of each other?

"I can never get tired of you Rach", he says.

It takes a little convincing, but she finally gives in. So they're living together and it's totally awesome, because she keeps the apartment clean, and she cooks, and they have sex, and he loves her more and more every day.

But she's graduated from NYADA and she can't find a job. A job on Broadway. She works at a Starbucks to pay the bills, but her auditions don't go well. Or she's too short, or too pale, or too plain, or her nose is big. And he doesn't understand, because she's just perfect. She's beautiful, she acts and sings perfectly, and he doesn't understand. But it starts getting to her. And she starts to get bitter. And then another five months go by and they're on limbo, and he's desperate, cause he doesn't want to lose her. He's finally chosen to study to be a director, and he got accepted to this amazing school, but when he tells her, she smiles and congratulates him, and kisses him, but that's just it. The smile, the pride, are in her face, but not in her eyes. And he doesn't know what to do to make it better.

x.

They start fighting. And she starts to sleep over at Quinn and Sam's. And he hates it. So one night he storms out after she yells at him for like the tenth time today. He misses his girlfriend. He storms out. When he comes home, he finds her on their bed crying and it breaks his heart. He lies on bed next to her, but he doesn't say or do anything else.

"I'm sorry", she whispers. He sighs. "I shouldn't yell at you, I'm just so frustrated because I keep losing everything, and I don't know why". Her voice starts breaking. "And I don't want to lose you too, but I guess that if I lost you at least I would know why. Because I've been awful to you. But I'd know it was completely my fault and I'd know what to change. But with my auditions I don't know what to change, because I don't know why I keep failing… And…" And she breaks, and starts sobbing.

He holds her tight and kisses her hair until she's calmed down. "You're not gonna lose me Rach. I know you've been stressed out and it hasn't been easy, but you have to let me in. You're just worried all the time to not let anybody see you break down, and the pressure amounts. But that's what I'm here for. I'm supposed to be the person you let your walls break down with, you know? I don't think I'm explaining this very well."

"You are", she whispers and looks up at him.

"I love you Rach, and I'm here for you. Always."

"I love you too."

"Good.", he says. And he kisses her. And she kisses back, smiling.

xi.

They get back on track. And soon Sam and Mike start asking him when is he going to pop up the question. And he doesn't know when. He hasn't really though about it. But now that he does, he really does want to marry her. Is it crazy? After a year? He thinks not. So he starts planning with Mike and Sam, but it's their secret, because if they tell the girls or Kurt, they wouldn't be able to shut up.

So one night he comes home from one of his late classes and she's waiting for him with a nice meal on the kitchen table and smiling really happy.

"What's up babe?", he asks carefully.

"I have news", she says, grinning.

"Yeah, I see", he says pointing at the table.

"I got the part", she says with tears on her eyes.

"Really? Are you serious?", she nods with that wide smile on her face that just lights up the whole room. He runs to her and hugs her, lifting her up from the ground. "That's awesome babe! Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" He puts her down and kisses her, hard.

She steps away, still grinning. "Thank you Finn. I couldn't have done this without you"

And he just stares at her, because really? He feels like he couldn't have done anything without her. He feels like she's the one that's helped him, not the other way around. He just loves her _so damn much_.

"Marry me."

Her eyes are wide open now. And her smile is gone. "What?", she whispers.

"Marry me.", he says. "Rachel I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are the best part of me, and you just bring out the best in me. I've come so far because of you. You're an inspiration Rachel. So marry me."

Tears are in her eyes, but she's smiling. And soon she starts to nod frantically. "Yes.", she whispers. "Yes. _Yes_. A thousand times _yes_!", and she jumps up at him and kisses him. He's the happiest man alive.

xii.

They get married in New York. Quinn's the maid of honor. Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Sarah are the bridesmaids. Sam's the best man. Followed by Kurt, Mike, Blaine and Jesse. His mother cries, and he could swear he saw a tear fall from Burt's eye. Her dads cry when they place her hand on his, and again he could swear the tallest one, Hiram, glare at him briefly. But then he is just too focused on the girl in front of him. She looks so beautiful he wants to cry, because this is really happening.

They say their vows. She blows everyone away, of course. His are a bit more rough but she still cries, and she's all he really cares about in this moment so he doesn't really care. The say "I do", he steps on the glass and then kisses her. And everyone applauds. And now he is the happiest man ever.

They share their first dance. She's small and moves totally graceful. He is kind of tall and awkward. But again, she's just looking at him like he hung up the moon or something, and really she is all he cares about in this world, so he feels awesome.

Then they both leave their reception to the airport on their way to London and Paris on a limousine, because yeah, Kurt planned the wedding, so of course he would hire a limousine. On their way to the airport, they're sitting on the back seat and she resting her head on his chest while his arm is hugging her.

"How do you feel Mrs. Hudson?", he asks.

She giggles. "Like the happiest woman alive." She looks up at him and places a hand in his cheek. He places his free hand on hers. "I love you _so _much"

"I love you too". And he kisses her.

Happiest people in the whole world.

**A/N: So? What'd you think? You know, considering it is my first one ever :)**


End file.
